


Estações

by kingadrian



Series: The Dragon and The Prince [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drarry, Humor, M/M, Romance, fluffly
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingadrian/pseuds/kingadrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inverno, Primavera, Outono, Verão e Drarry entre elas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inverno

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira vez postando aqui! Eu espero que vocês gostem dessas 4 histórias e se tudo der certo eu continuo postando mais das minhas histórias Drarry! <3

Eu gosto de andar pelas ruas nos dias frios, quando anoitece e tudo fica calmo e a gente só consegue escutar o assobio do vento. 

Ele vem comigo, claro, a única coisa quente além dos vários casacos é a sua mão segurando a minha, dou risada de como o seu cabelo consegue ficar ainda mais bagunçado com o vento, eu já tentei vários tipos de cremes e gel para manter aqueles fios no lugar, mas é algo impossível. Às vezes penso que se eles cedessem e ficassem no lugar não seria os cabelos do meu Potter e eu o amo exatamente do jeito que ele é.

Caminhamos até uma rua pouco iluminada onde havia uma fábrica de açúcar, o cheiro forte me fez desejar tomar um chá. Olhei mais uma vez para Potter e sorri das suas bochechas extremamente vermelhas de frio. Melhor voltarmos para casa.

A neve caia preguiçosa e se confundia com os flocos de açúcar que voavam da janela da fábrica e pousavam sobre os lábios dele. Eu não consigo evitar de beijar Harry Potter, então foi o que fiz. 

Os lábios de Harry eram a terceira coisa quente naquele cenário, ao fundo tocava uma música bem baixinha que vinha do bar trouxe próximo à nós. 

_In my life_  
There's been heartache and pain  
I don't know  
If I can face it again 

– _Can't stop now, I've travelled so far, to change this lonely life..._ – Harry cantou entre o beijo.

Eu ri sonoramente com os lábios ainda colados nos dele. 

– Você canta muito mal! 

Ele riu pra mim e eu imaginei que ele poderia ter acabado com a guerra bruxa apenas sorrindo. 

– Eu te amo. 

E alcancei os lábios de neve e açúcar novamente.


	2. Primavera

– Draco! Onde estão as minhas vestes de Auror? 

Silêncio. 

Coloquei as mãos na cintura esperando uma resposta, dessa vez tudo havia desaparecido, minha maleta, minhas vestes e até a minha varinha. 

– Draco! Eu preciso das minhas coisas pra sair!

– Não! 

A voz veio do outro cômodo. Me enrolei no robe verde do próprio Draco e sai do quarto para enfrentar meu marido sem limites. 

O cara-de-pau estava tranquilamente arrumando as flores dentro de um vaso. Azaléias. Flores típicas da primavera. Eu não entendia nada de flores até me casar com Draco, agora eu sabia até os horários corretos que se deve rega-las. 

Estou divagando, preciso das minhas coisas para ir trabalhar!

– Draco, pelo seu próprio bem. Onde estão as minhas vestes?

Draco soltou uma risada sarcástica e eu já estava a ponto de ficar impaciente com tudo aquilo.

– Draco!

– Não Harry! Eu não vou deixar  Shacklebolt arruinar o meu jantar! 

– Eu só vou a uma reunião e volto em menos de uma hora!

– E você quer que eu acredite nisso? Shacklebolt vai te manter preso naquele ministério enfiando todos os caso "urgentes" e "inadiáveis" – Ele fez questão de fazer as aspas com as mãos. 

– Seja compreensivo, Draco. Eu preciso salvar o mundo mais uma vez. – Tentei ser engraçado para convencê-lo, geralmente da certo.

– E quem salva nosso aniversário, Potter? Eu sou a única coisa a ser salva aqui hoje! Eu não vou deixar você sair! 

Ia usar o último argumento mas fui interrompido.

– Eu descasquei batatas Potter. _Com as mãos_. Tive que pagar a minha própria mãe para ela ficar com Scorpius e Astra essa noite, definitivamente eu não irei deixar tudo ir por água abaixo. Nem se o mundo estiver acabando! 

Respirei fundo, Draco não se convenceria que eu iria voltar a tempo de jantar e ele estava certo eu não ia conseguir me livrar do Ministro tão facilmente e ele também tinha se esforçado tanto para aquele jantar, estava falando dele há dias. Eu estava sendo rude. 

Franzi o nariz sentindo um cheiro familiar e um dos meus favoritos. Meu estômago roncou instantaneamente, sorri para Draco que estava com os braços cruzados nervosamente esperando uma resposta minha. 

– Se isso for mesmo torta de melado estou indo trocar de roupa. Mas preciso que você envie uma coruja para o ministério, explicando que--

– Já cuidei de tudo! – Ele adorava me interromper – Disse que eu tinha uma missão e precisava de um Auror e que escolhi você por motivos óbvios.

O sorriso de Draco era daqueles que eu chamo de Manhã de Natal. Explosivo e Brilhante. 

– E porque estamos discutindo se você já havia cuidado de tudo?

Ele deu de ombros e fez uma careta de indiferença. Quis beija-lo.

Balancei a cabeça e ri indo em direção ao quarto para me trocar, Draco me puxou de repente pela cintura e sussurou na minha orelha fazendo os pelos do meu pescoço se arrepiarem.

– Vista roupas fáceis de tirar por favor. – E sorriu maliciosamente me deixando ir.

É claro que jantar não era o único dos seus planos. Eram nossos dez anos de casado e ele havia pensando em tudo. 

– Pensei em _tu-do_.

Ele respondeu como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos. 

– Feliz dez anos de casado, Sr. Potter. Eu amo você como se fosse nosso primeiro dia.

Draco sorriu novamente, eu já disse aqui como eu amo o sorriso dele? Não custa reforçar.

– Eu te amo muito mais, Harry. 

Lá fora a tarde de primavera se encerrava e o calor derretia a neve. Mas ali dentro daquela sala o frio nunca havia sequer chegado. 


	3. Outono

– Draco espera!

Créc. As folhas faziam barulho debaixo dos meus pés e o vento cortava o meu rosto. Era outono e o clima já estava bastante frio pra época, me arrependi de não ter pego um casaco mais quente antes de sair correndo atrás de Draco.

Ele achou que eu estaria distraído o suficiente para não perceber que ele havia ficado bravo e estava saindo de fininho d'A Toca. 

– Draco, eu tenho uma boa forma física posso correr atrás de você por muito tempo. 

Consegui alcançá-lo e segurar seu braço para fazê-lo parar de fugir. 

– Para de fugir de mim! 

– Não estou fugindo apenas de você, Potter. Estou fugindo de todo mundo daquela maldita casa! – Respondeu enraivecido cruzando os braços. 

Eu não sabia exatamente o que tinha deixado ele bravo, mas a julgar pelo olhar distante e dolorido de Draco era algo importante. Tentei segurar a sua mão e trazê-lo para perto de mim mas ele se afastou. Então a culpa era minha.

Me encolhi com o frio e esfregava os braços para me aquecer um pouco. Eu definitivamente devia ter pego um casaco mais quente. 

– Eu tentei Potter. – Draco começou depois do silêncio ficar insuportável – Tentei não gritar com a Weasley quando ela apoiou o braço dela no seu ombro, tentei quando ele limpou sua boca suja de torta com o guardanapo. É graças ao bem estar dela, um olhar já a fez entender e se afastar de você. Mas eles tratarem nossos filhos como uma experiência científica e ainda por cima dizer que estamos em uma crise matrimonial – Soltou o ar que o sufocava – É um pouco demais pra mim. 

– Não estamos em uma crise.

– Não foi isso que o Weasley disse.

– Qual deles? 

– Aquele sem a orelha. – Respondeu desinteressado 

– Draco, você sabe o nome dele... 

– Que seja, George ou algo assim. Não é a questão aqui, é? 

– Eu sei que não, me desculpe. Sei que tem se esforçado todos esses anos e sei que Hermione já passou dos limites com toda essa história de gravidez masculina e quanto a Ginny...

– Nem precisamos falar dela, sério. – Interrompeu levando as mãos até a têmpora, massageando – Essa garota, ela me dá enxaquecas, não precisamos falar do desespero dela em ficar perto de você. 

– É. Não precisamos. – Ri, era mesmo atos de desespero. – Mas podemos voltar? Eu estou meio que congelando aqui.

– Não quero voltar para lá, Harry. Por favor. – E então pediu com jeitinho – Me leva pra casa... 

Assenti e segurei o braço de Draco aparatando em seguida para casa.   
Ao colocar os pés no carpete quente me senti melhor imediatamente, não sei quanto tempo ficamos conversando no frio mas foi o bastante para eu estar tremendo.   
Draco foi até a cozinha preparar algo quente e eu me sentei no chão próximo à lareira olhando as folhas douradas e secas batendo na janela. Outono era uma das minhas estações favoritas. Rabisquei um recado rápido para Hermione pedindo para que trouxesse as crianças para casa mais tarde, que Draco não estava se sentindo bem e o trouxe para casa. Conversaria com ela e com os outros mais tarde. Draco se esforçava em todos esses anos para se adequar a minha família, eles também poderiam fazer o mesmo. 

– Sua cabeça já está saindo fumacinha, não pense tanto.

Escutei Draco dizer suavemente atrás de mim e me virei recebendo um longo beijo em seguida. 

– Olha, eu só não desisto dessa sua família uma vez por todas porque eu realmente gosto da torta de abóbora da Weasley mãe, e, ainda preciso dos serviços de babá da Sang... Hermione – Corrigiu ao ver minha cara se fechando.

Eu ri suavemente, sabia que não era apenas interesse. Agora era a família dele também. 

– Vou conversar com todo mundo e as coisas ficarão mais fáceis pra você. Embora impliquem, eles se importam com você. E te amam, da forma deles mas amam. - Prometi 

– Você estando por perto, tudo fica mais fácil – Assegurou – E bem, me amar é consequência da vida, Potter. Acontece mais cedo ou mais tarde. 

Balancei a cabeça me perguntando como ele conseguia ter o ego tão inflado, e deixei ele me abraçar e me deitar em seu colo como de costume. Não respondi porque era a verdade, amar Draco era como as mudanças de estações. _Inevitável_. 


	4. Verão

– Você nunca foi à praia?

 

Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

 

– Quer dizer, você _nunca_ pisou na areia morna, nunca se distraiu e quase se afogou numa onda, nunca tomou picolé e ele derreteu e seu braço ficou todo sujo?

 

– Picolé? Quê?

 

Potter me olhava com aquela cara patética de quando ele estava abismado com algo.

 

– Ora não me olhe assim! Não era como se meu pai gostasse de sair por aí com um guarda sol levando a família para aproveitar um dia quente. Ele era um comensal da morte, se lembra? 

 

Logo após esse diálogo, Harry ficou obcecado. Digo, eu estava ansioso para finalmente conhecer a praia mas ele estava levando isso a níveis extraordinários, ao mesmo tempo que era fofo, ele queria que eu tivesse a melhor experiência possível. 

 

Eu tento não ser mal-humorado todo o tempo, mais por Potter,  mas as circunstâncias imploram para que eu me irrite facilmente e a primeira circunstância foi o calor. 

Harry escolheu uma praia ao sul do Caribe, que convenhamos demorou séculos para chegarmos, não tínhamos a menor condição de carregar malas mais três crianças – Scorpius, Astra e o afilhado de Harry que passa todos verões conosco e também meu priminho,Teddy – com aparatação ou então em cima de uma vassoura, portanto o avião foi a nossa melhor escolha. Eu gostaria de carregar o ar-condicionado do avião comigo. 

Eu realmente nunca havia visitado lugares com temperatura acima dos 27 graus, o que já é bastante quente pra mim, mas ao pisar naquele inferno e verificar o termômetro batendo os 34 graus achei que o próprio diabo em pessoa viria nos recepcionar. 

Não reclamei, estava me divertindo com Harry reclamando da quantidade de malas que eu trouxe.

 

– Não tem necessidade de tanta coisa!

 

– Eu não sobrevivo com duas camisetas e duas bermudas como você, Potter!

 

– Mas é só o que vamos precisar, meu amor. Não estamos mais em Londres. 

 

E sorriu. Eu queria arrancar o sorriso dele no tapa, eu já sabia que não estávamos em Londres, se estivéssemos eu não estaria suando daquela forma. Eu só queria chegar no hotel. 

 

E quando chegamos óbvio que Harry não queria descansar no primeiro dia e arrastou Teddy e Scorpius com ele, eu fiquei deitado no quarto esparramado na cama fria junto com Astra, pelo menos um dos filhos tinha saído igual a mim. 

 

Todo esse meu mau-humor por causa do calor passou quando eu vi o mar, aquela imensidão era diferente de tudo o que eu já havia visto e o céu daquele lugar também era diferente, de um azul inexplicável. Eu queria ficar olhando aquela vastidão de água e ondas fortes pelo resto do dia. 

 

Eu pisei na areia morna e agradeci que a água estava fria quando ela chegou aos meus pés, Harry era um obcecado por proteção solar e além de passar uma espécie de loção trouxa que só ia até o fator 60 – Que o deixou maluco, inclusive – ele ainda exagerou passando uma outra poção em mim e nas crianças. Acredite eu só queria entrar na água pra tirar tudo aquilo. 

 

– Você tem que se soltar mais! Para de ser tão ranzinza! 

 

Harry reclamou quando eu me afoguei na primeira onda que entrei e fiquei horas reclamando o quanto o mar daquele lugar era perigoso e que era pra ele ter um pouco de prudência com as crianças e com si mesmo. Mas Potter era uma criança do verão, e quando misturava água, sal e sol ele não se importava muito com o restante ao redor. E eu não sufoquei o meu sorriso ao ver o quanto ele estava feliz dentro d'Água então o segui quando ele foi mergulhar mais uma vez, me assegurei em subir nas costas de Potter para não me afogar novamente e senti o gosto de água salgada quando beijei o seu pescoço. 

 

– Não me solte! Não quero ser comido por tubarões ou me afogar, Potter! 

 

Escutei o som da risada dele ser abafada quando uma onda veio e mergulhamos dentro dela, não senti medo dessa vez porque Harry não me soltou em nenhum momento e até mesmo quando eu escorreguei das costas ele me segurou pelos braços e me puxou para perto dele. Meu herói. 

 

O beijei ansioso sentindo todo o sal em seus lábios, e meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca. Beijar Harry era sempre essa sensação de estar se afogando e estar sendo salvo ao mesmo tempo.

 

– E como está sendo sua experiência até agora? – Ele me perguntou quando estávamos voltando de mãos dadas para um lugar mais raso.

 

– Bem, – Ponderei – O calor é insuportável, o mar não vai muito com a minha cara, Astra realmente gosta de comer areia mais do que gosta da minha papinha de legumes, Scorp e Ted se dão muito bem quando não estão disputando sua atenção e você fica muito sexy falando espanhol. Então, é, está sendo uma ótima experiência!

 

A risada de Harry preencheu todo o lugar, mais iluminada que a luz do sol. 

 

– Fico feliz em ter conseguido fazer a melhor viagem pra você. – Disse convencido.

 

– Ha-Ha, vaidoso ridículo. – Respondi empurrando o corpo dele levemente para água.

 

Harry caiu dramaticamente boiando sobre a água com os braços abertos e os olhos fechados, sorrindo abertamente para o céu azul.

 

– Eu poderia morar aqui.

 

Não respondi e fiquei o observando boiar e mexer as mãos suavemente sentindo a água morna, eu me dei conta de que passaria pelo mais intenso calor e me afogaria mil vezes só para vê-lo sorrir. Me dei conta também que Potter e o mar eram a mesma coisa, tinham o mesmo tom de verde quando o sol batia em seus olhos e era calmaria e a força das ondas quando era necessário e acalmava quando você mergulhava dentro deles. 

 

Eu só precisava olhar para Harry para saber que tudo ficaria bem.

 

_Eu só precisava ver o mar pra ser feliz._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E acabou <3
> 
> Todas as 4 estações com Drarry, espero que tenham gostado! E desculpa a demora pra postar os demais, confesso que estava esperando mais visibilidade 3
> 
> Obrigada quem leu, e até a próxima.
> 
> Dri :)


End file.
